Driving Hogwarts Crazy
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Hermione ( Eris Ravenna LeStrange) Is back at Hogwarts without Fred and she's going to slowly drive everyone crazy. Follow her journey in making it happen. Please read my 'Dear Order Members' to understand where this is coming from. R&R
1. Goddess!

**Authors Note:** I have been inspired to write a series of one-shots after reading several of Bellamort500 's stories. I in no way own Harry Potter and company and all rights go to their rightful owners.

All characters are taken from my Dear Order Member's story so if your confused please read that one first. It has bits and pieces that fit with this one and you might get confused otherwise.

Hermione was glad school started up again, although she was sad to leave Fred behind. He really did love her fiancée and she was blaming Dumbledore on not letting the twins back at school saying there would be too much chaos if they did show up. She also though they were being separated to see if their pranks would stop, but they were only starting. Hermione now had so many more people to prank and she really didn't care if word got out. Humming in the great hall Harry watching her closely and Ron sitting a fair distance away from her when Hermione jumped to her feet and pointed at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore! I'll steal all your candy unless you make me a Goddess!" Dumbledore groaned and leveled his stare with the Gryffindor witch who looked rather terrifying.

"Miss. Granger, I can't make you a Goddess no matter what happens. I don't have that power" He said calmly before Hermione screamed.

"NO! DO IT NOW YOUR LYING!" Several students jumped and Luna jumped up from her table and bowed.

"Goddess of Chaos I worship you!" Luna said in her dreamy voice causing Hermione to squeal and jump down.

"Rise my disciple and I shall teach you my ways." Hermione said before turning and walking with Luna behind her out of the great hall. Silence descended and Harry dropped his head to the table.

"You just had to keep the twins from Hogwarts. Now she's going to be worse to make up for it." Harry said before getting up.

"Harry mate where are you going?"

"Going to see if I can get the Goddess of Chaos to not target me in her plans. I want to make it out alive this year. Merlin forbid that she targets anyone other than the headmaster." Harry said leaving the hall in search of Hermione and Luna.

"Ron?"

"Neville, either prepare yourself or pick a side. Hermione learned from the twins and they are bad." Ron said his face pale as several other students paled.


	2. Love Child

**Authors Note:** I have been inspired to write a series of one-shots after reading several of Bellamort500 's stories. I in no way own Harry Potter and company and all rights go to their rightful owners.

All characters are taken from my Dear Order Member's story so if your confused please read that one first. It has bits and pieces that fit with this one and you might get confused otherwise.

Luna smiled adoringly at Hermione whom she know knew to be Eris. They had a good giggle in the room of requirement the night before when she had told her. She had called Hermione the Goddess of Chaos because it suited her but knowing that Eris was the name of the Goddess of discord and mayhem.

"Remember the plan"

"What plan? We had a plan?" Luna said innocently as Hermione/Eris chuckled darkly sounding very much like her mother and the two skipped to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. As students entered the hall they stared at the two girls before turning away and eating their breakfast.

"Granger why are you and Lovegood at our table?" Draco Malfoy asked sitting where he could talk to them.

"Well cousin, Luna and I feel the need to sit here today. And before you start asking about the cousin part talk to Uncle Lucius and tell him Ronald is still traumatised about his LuLu." Draco looked at her oddly before pulling out a quill and parchment and sent off a letter to his father to find out more. Hermione smiled and started eating Luna looking around slowly a small smile on her face as she did so.

"Miss. Lovegood why are you at the Slytherin table?" Snape asked deciding to ignore Hermione for the moment.

"I belong here. I'm Voldemort's love child with Bellatrix. So me and half-sister are sitting here" Luna said calmly as Hermione turned and smiled.

"Hi Sevvie. Have you talked to my mom and dad yet? They said they were going to make me a Slytherin." Hermione said sweetly as she watched his face go ashen.

"Miss Lovegood you are not a love child of Bellatrix LeStrange and the dark lord, and Miss Granger you are not related to the LeStranges."

"I am too! Just owl my parents!" Hermione shouted as she jumped to her feet her wand falling into her hand.

"Eris calm down, mommy doesn't want you to break your cover until the war is over" Luna said gently before Hermione sat and sniffed snobbishly.

"Fine But I'm telling my parents and my mother will torture you for denying me my birthright" Hermione said coldly Luna nodding.

"My father will be having words with you as well" Luna said before turning her back to the man and returned to eating like nothing was wrong. Hermione followed and after a couple minutes Snape went back to the head table.

"Your cub and your raven" he said handing the job over to McGonagall and Flitwick who sighed as they stood and left the table to approach their students.

"Miss. Granger could you please sit and the Gryffindor table?" McGonagall suggested gently as she was greeted with a frown.

"Why must you call me that? It's Miss. LeStrange" Hermione said calmly knowing no one was taking her seriously at the moment.

" ?"

"But I want to sit with my sister. Do you think my dad wants me to take his name or should I keep with mom's?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Well your dad is Voldemort so I'm not sure. It's best I think if you went by LeStrange or Mum's Maiden name Black." Hermione said as Luna smiled.

"Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood your not related to the LeStrange's and Lovegood your not the love child of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." McGonagall said only to get Luna to jump to her feet.

"I am so the lovechild of Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange. I am" Luna ended her shout with a stamp of her foot.

"LOONY' LOST IT!" Shouted a Ravenclaw causing the house to erupt into laughter. Bursting into tears Luna ran from the great hall as Hermione got to her feet.

"SILENCE! Ravenclaw's you just made an enemy out of me. NO one makes my little sister cry. AS the Goddess of Chaos prepare for revenge." Hermione said coldly before leaving the hall to find Luna.


End file.
